wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubbzypedia:About
Wubbzypedia is a wiki that collects information from the show Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! The wiki was founded on April 18, 2008, by SpongeChampion. Over the years, we have collected all the information of this show that is on the Internet, as well as giving access to: * Summaries of episodes, shorts and songs * Images of episodes, shorts and songs * Transcripts of the episodes * Contents of the official Wubbzy merchandise * More information about the recurring characters * Information about the Wubbzy games * Information about the 2 films of Wubbzy * International information about Wubbzy (this is the only wiki about this series that exists) * Communication with other fans (thanks to Discord and Telli) * and possibly more. Enjoy your stay here, we make sure that the information you see here is true and accurate. History This wiki begins its operations when the second season was about to start. Our founder did not make many editions about it, and, he only visited the wiki from time to time. The good thing here is that contributors came from other wikis, and seeing that this wiki needed help, they began to give more context in the articles. The founder continued to edit until he gave his last message on the home page and no longer returned. The wiki passed to OobiRulez through adoption, and asked other admins for help in creating new templates for the wiki (this same user gave bureaucratic permissions to these users). The wiki was in good progress, until its administrators decided to leave this wiki. The bureaucrat Pablor asked the contributors of the wiki about new administrators. Here the user Wubbfan joined, a fan who would give his time to this wiki. Our wiki was already growing, every time we already had new articles about characters, episodes and games. Wubbfan and users optimally maintained this wiki. For some reason, in 2014, Wubbfan could no longer be active here, and only visited the wiki very rarely. The wiki had no active admins. Until then, a user named Greatlegoman29 would adopt this wiki for the second time. It was exciting. Wubbzypedia recovered the essence more and more! This user activated the new Wikia features that would come out at that time! Some of the wiki design was also changed. He proposed to put as administrator each person who was a good contributor. The wiki already had experience! Until in 2016, someone super special would come to the wiki, that's right: SuKanzoo. He is a big fan of this series. He had almost all of Wubbzy's merchandise, and with that, over the years, he was improving every part of the pages, as well as creating several new ones! He would be the superior in editions, more than the current staff at that time. Both Pablor and Greatlegoman29 were excited about how big this user could contribute (Pablor gave SuKanzoo administrative rights). At that time, Greatlegoman29 was losing interest in the series, so much so that it was looking for new users to be administrators. There were very few, of the few he chose are no longer here, except SuKanzoo, he is still on the wiki and continues to support every day! And then, in 2017, November, Greatlegoman29 gave SuKanzoo bureaucratic rights, since Greatlegoman29 would leave the wiki. He would leave the entire wiki in charge of SuKanzoo for the future that the wiki is rumbling! The editions grew by the users who supported this wiki, more and more people joined and contributed. We also have leaks of flash games thanks to HamtaroGamer465. SuKanzoo gave a new design to the wordmark of the wiki, and its favicon, giving the wiki much originality! The wiki continued progress, until in April 2019, AndreMor would arrive, a fan of this series who found this wiki and thought to support. In addition to the articles, he focused on the infoboxes, as he saw that the current design was not suitable for mobile, he changed them to the new format, and after 1500+ editions, AndreMor becomes Wubbzypedia admin! SuKanzoo did not imagine how big this wiki would be modernized. From the default cursor to the styles and scripts that helped in editing! AndreMor gave more features to the wiki! Until a new user, Thevideogameguy22, arrives at our staff thanks to his contributions in the image galleries, and how big he loved the series. And this is how Wubbzypedia traveled its 11 years giving the best information of the series, and now, with a new and updated style! The Wubbzypedia Family Wubbzypedia in Spanish Gracias a AndreMor, la información de Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! está ahora en español, basándose en el doblaje latino. Aún está en fase beta: https://wubbzy.fandom.com/es/wiki/Wubbzy_Wiki Wow Wow Discord This Discord server is dedicated to all Wubbzy fans who are today. Created by Telli. In 2019, the server joins the Wubbzypedia family for better contact with staff and work on the wiki in a better way. Join now: https://discord.gg/fWP7a6J The Wubb Club This wiki is dedicated to publish any type of Wubbzy fanon content you have created. Created in November 2010 by Pablor. Turn on your imagination and create a third season today! https://wubbzyfanon.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wubb_Club_Wiki The staff of Wubbzypedia Active members * SuKanzoo : He is the greatest Wubbzy fan that you have ever seen. ** Administrator rights: January 23, 2017 ** Bureaucrat rights: November 22, 2017 * AndreMor : A 15 year old boy from Peru who is helping with the CSS and JS of Wubbzypedia and the international content. A great Wubbzy fan too. ** Administrator rights: June 23, 2019 * Thevideogameguy22 : A 15 year old boy Who loves the show and has always contributed to the wiki. Hobbies: Loves playing Guitar Hero and Just Dance ** Content moderator rights: August 12, 2019 ** Administrator rights: September 18, 2019 * Wubbzy! Wow! : He supports the HD content of the series, both uploading videos on his channel and uploading frames here. ** Rollback rights: September 20, 2019 ** Content moderator rights: December 4, 2019 Inactive members * SpongeChampion: Founder of the wiki * OobiRulez ** Admin/Bureaucrat rights: November 28, 2010 ** Retirement: January 28, 2020 (for being inactive) * Mélodilous ** Admin/Bureaucrat rights: December 3, 2010 ** Retirement: January 28, 2020 (for being inactive) * Pablor ** Admin/Bureaucrat rights: December 3, 2010 ** Retirement: January 28, 2020 (for being inactive) * Wubbfan ** His arrival as administrator is unknown. There are no logs, unfortunately. * Greatlegoman29 ** Admin/Bureaucrat rights: May 20, 2014 ** Retirement: March 11, 2018 * Digital2424 ** Administrator rights: June 13, 2014 ** Retirement: July 18, 2015 (for being inactive) * Thomasthetankdude ** Admin/Bureaucrat rights: November 2, 2014 ** Retirement: January 28, 2020 (for being inactive) Category:Site administration